Goosefeather
Goosefeather is a speckled gray tom with pale blue eyes.Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 34 History In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy :He is mentioned by Mumblefoot being a lazy cat making his apprentice, Featherwhisker, do all the work while he so calls saying he is out looking for herbs. Featherwhisker says he was out looking for comfery when he is asked, but Mumblefoot tells him he saw Goosefeather out sunning himself by the Owl Tree, fast asleep. :It is mentioned by Larksong that Goosefeather is kin to Bluekit and Snowkit by being the littermate of their mother, Moonflower. She also tells the two that Goosefeather and Mumblefoot had never been able to see, "eye to eye". :Goosefeather later meets his nieces, explaining to them his job around the Clan, also acknowledging how he likes to hear whatever Mumblefoot has to say about him when Snowkit accidentally slips something. He comments that Moonflower is the smartest cat he knows, but adds, "about ''most ''things anyway." Goosefeather looks at Stormtail while he says this, suggesting that him and Stormtail do not get on. He is watching over Smallear after he received an adder bite. He was later blamed for letting Snowkit eat poppy seeds, when she and Bluekit went into his den without him knowing. :Unlike other medicine cats, Goosefeather does not appear to have the respect of his Clan, many of whom openly challenge him and his prophecies. Pinestar and a few others immediately accept it when he reads in a piece of prey that they must destroy WindClan's medicine supplies and the others agree to it for the sake of the Clan but when the battle is lost, Goosefeather is blamed by individual members of the Clan though Pinestar stands up for him. Over time, not only does he lose the respect of his Clanmates, but Goosefeather goes a little bit insane, muttering about prophecies and by almost the middle of Bluestar's Prophecy, Featherwhisker has almost taken over all the duties of a medicine cat as Goosefeather begins his steady descent into partial madness :When Leopardfoot's kitting starts, he says he knows what is going on, continuing to nose through the fresh kill pile. :He says to Bluestar that he knows Oakheart is her mate, and that he saw her with Oakheart at Fourtrees, but he did not tell the Clan. :Later when Tigerkit comes near him, he calls him an insult. Later on, he murmurs that Tigerpaw should never have lived; he was meant to die along with his siblings. This hints that StarClan may have warned him of Tigerkit's future. :When he is alone with Bluefur, he tells her ''"Like fire, you will blaze through the forest." Later, he warns her that even fire can be destroyed by water. She takes this to be random nonsense from him as usual, but later she realizes that there was some truth to his words. :It is said that he died on the first day of leaf-bare, just as he predicted. :He also gave Bluestar one of her nine lives. He gave her the gift of patience. Family Members Sister: ::MoonflowerRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 23: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nieces: ::BluestarRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 23: Deceased, Verified StarClan member ::SnowfurRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 23: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandnieces: ::MistyfootRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 466: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) ::MosskitRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 466: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandnephews: ::StonefurRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 466: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member ::WhitestormRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 327: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandnieces: ::SorreltailRevealed in Rising Storm, page 120: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Great-Grandnephews: ::SootfurRevealed in Rising Storm, page 120: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member ::RainwhiskerRevealed in Rising Storm, page 120: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member ::Reedwhisker: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Great-Great-Grandnieces: ::HoneyfernRevealed in Twilight, page 318: Deceased, Verified StarClan member ::PoppyfrostRevealed in Twilight, page 318: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) ::CinderheartRevealed in Twilight, page 318: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Great-Great-Grandnephew: ::MolepawRevealed in Twilight, page 318: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Medicine Cats Category:Mentors